Boots for protecting driveshafts have long been known in the art. Such boots are necessary to prevent external elements, such as, water, dirt, or salt from getting into the driveshaft, thereby causing premature wear or corrosion of the system, and system dynamic imbalance.
This invention relates generally to a boot system and boot attachment method for a double-tube xe2x80x9cslip-in-tubexe2x80x9d splined driveshaft. The concept of a double-tube xe2x80x9cslip-in-tubexe2x80x9d splined driveshaft is relatively new. Applicant owns U.S. Pat. No. 6,279,221 (xe2x80x9cthe ""221 patentxe2x80x9d), issued Aug. 28, 2001, for a double-tube xe2x80x9cslip-in-tubexe2x80x9d vehicle driveshaft, which is hereby incorporated in full by reference. A double-tube xe2x80x9cslip-in-tubexe2x80x9d splined driveshaft comprises first and second members each having splined portions. The second member is telescopically resident within the first member, and the splined portion of the first member cooperates with the splined portion of the second member. In such manner, the first and second members cooperatively form the driveshaft. The cooperating splined portions of the first and second members allow external elements to protrude into the double-tube splined driveshaft at the location of the intermeshing splines.
A boot system and boot attachment method, for a double-tube xe2x80x9cslip-in-tubexe2x80x9d splined driveshaft, is required to prevent such external elements from getting into the driveshaft at the splined cooperating portions of the driveshaft. The boot system must be designed to compensate for extensive driveshaft length changes occurring during compression and decompression cycles of the driveshaft.
It is in general an object of the invention to provide a boot system and boot attachment method to protect a double-tube xe2x80x9cslip-in-tubexe2x80x9d vehicle driveshaft from premature wear or corrosion.
In one aspect, this invention provides a boot for a driveshaft. The boot comprises a boot portion having annular folds and first and second opposite ends. The boot further comprises first and second collar portions adjoining the boot portion at the first and second opposite ends of the boot portion. Further, at least one of the first and second collar portions has a splined portion.
In another aspect, this invention provides a boot for a driveshaft, wherein the driveshaft comprises first and second members each having splined portions, with the second member being telescopically resident within the first member. The splined portion of the first member cooperates with the splined portion of the second member thereby allowing the first and second members to cooperatively form the driveshaft. The boot comprises a boot portion having annular folds and first and second opposite ends. Further, the boot comprises first and second collar portions adjoining the boot portion at the first and second opposite ends of the boot portion. At least one of the first and second collar portions has a splined portion adapted to cooperate with the splined portion of one of the first and second members.
In yet another aspect, this invention provides a method of attaching a boot to a driveshaft. First, a splined driveshaft is provided comprising first and second members each having splined portions with the second member being telescopically resident within the first member. The splined portion of the first member cooperates with the splined portion of the second member thereby allowing the first and second members to cooperatively form the driveshaft. Next, a boot is provided comprising a boot portion having annular folds and first and second opposite ends. The boot further comprises first and second collar portions adjoining the boot portion at the first and second opposite ends of the boot portion, wherein at least one of the first and second collar portions has a splined portion. Then, the boot is slid over at least a part of the first and second members. The splined portion of the at least one of the first and second collar portions cooperates with the splined portion of at least one of the first and second members. Finally, the first and second collar portions are secured to the respective first and second members of the driveshaft.
The present invention, together with further objects and advantages, will be best understood by reference to the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.